gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Baby One More Time
...Baby One More Time is a song that is featured in the episode "Britney/Brittany". It is originally performed by Britney Spears, from her debut album of the same name, ...Baby One More Time. The world famous video is recreated by Rachel in a dream sequence that includes the re-created versions of the original dance moves, sets and costumes. While Britney was singing this song to an unknown man in her music video, Rachel was singing this song to Finn in her version. The original video catapulted Britney Spears into the spotlight in the late 90's and created a global sensation. Britney Spears herself also appears in this video as the teacher at the beginning of the dream. When Rachel wakes up, she says, "Is this real life?" which is a reference to the YouTube video "David After Dentist". This song has been released as a single. Lyrics Rachel: Oh baby, baby (3x) How was I supposed to know That something wasn't right yeah Oh baby baby I shouldn't let you go And now you're of sight, yeah Show me, how you want it to be Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, Ooh because My loneliness is killing me (And I) I must confess, I still believe (Still believe) When I'm not whit you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me baby one more time Oh baby, baby A the reason I breathe is you Boy you got me blinded Oh pretty baby There's nothing that I wouldn't do That's not the way I planned it Show me how you want it to be Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, Ooh because My loneliness is killing me (And I) I must confess, I still believe (Still believe) When I'm not whit you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me baby one more time Oh baby, baby (3x) How was I supposed to know Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go I must confess, that my loneliness Is killing me now Don't you know I still believe That you will be here And give me a sign Hit me baby one more time My loneliness is killing me (And I) I must confess, I still believe (Still believe) When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me baby one more time. My loneliness is killing me (And I) I must confess, I still beleive (Still beleive) When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me baby one more time Reception Raymund Flandez of The Wall Street Journal criticized Michele's rendition of "...Baby One More Time", writing, "Her earnestness, her adoring look and her intelligent voice bumps up against the breathless sound of breathy pop. It's like a YouTube spoof, an opera singer trying to make a barmaid's ditty on Oktoberfest more appealing — by shedding her clothes." Futterman was left wanting by the number, feeling that "the tune lost all of its scandalous sexuality with Rachel's octaves-higher singing." Trivia *Darren Criss performed this song in his audition for Blaine. Charts Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300px|Full Song With Lyrics Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Season Two Songs